1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image processing technology for reducing a power consumption, and more particularly, to a technology that may reduce a power consumption of a display device using characteristics of an input content such as a web page, a document, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, increasing attention is directed to a display device using an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AM OLED), and the like.
Unlike a general liquid crystal display (LCD), a display device using an AM OLED may express a graduation of each of pixels according to an amount of supplied currents. Specifically, a greater amount of currents may need to be supplied to the pixels in order to express an image requiring a high luminance and thus a high power may be required. For example, a web page, a document, and the like may generally include a black text on a white background. In this instance, since this white background requires a high luminance, a relatively large amount of power may be consumed to express the web page, the document, and the like.
Accordingly, reducing the power consumption in this display device becomes a significant issue. In particular, there is a need for research that may appropriately express an input content including a black text on a white background to thereby reduce the power consumption.